Caeldori
|fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Female |race =Human |birthday =July 6 |relatives =Subaki (Father) |nationality =Hoshido |game =Fire Emblem Fates |firstseen =Paralogue 13: Truly Talented |class =Sky Knight |mirage = |voiceby ='Japanese' Eimi Okada English Julie Ann Taylor }} Caeldori is a playable character in Fire Emblem Fates. Profile Caeldori is the daughter of Subaki. She can also be the sister of the Male Kana or Shigure if Subaki achieves a S-Support with the Female Corrin or Azura. Like the other children of Fates, Subaki placed her in the Deeprealms to protect her from the war. From time to time, Subaki would come to visit and Caeldori would hear of his many accomplishments. Inspired by them, Caeldori devoted herself to train and eventually become perfect like her father. In her Paralogue, Subaki pays her Deeprealm a visit. There she informs him that she has been practicing and studying to be a worthy Sky Knight. Suddenly, a Hoshidan soldier informs Subaki that invisible forces are attacking a nearby village. Caeldori wants to join in the battle, but Subaki tells her to stay behind since she has never seen real combat. Unwilling to stand idle, Caeldori flies onto the battlefield and requests that her father let her join in the fight. Though hesitant, after seeing his daughter's resolve, Subaki allows her to join the battle. After a long fought battle, the invisible forces are defeated. After the battle, Caeldori informs Subaki of all the measures she took after the battle to ensure the safety of the villager and getting them the treatment they need. Overwhelmed by his daughter's overwhelming diligence in her post-battle event reports, Subaki allows Caeldori to join the army, though he vows to himself to stay ahead of her. If Selena is the mother of Caeldori, a special ending occurs. Selena notes that Caeldori used to resemble Subaki as a child, but now she resembles her maternal grandmother. Caeldori remembers how Selena used to talk about her and even felt that Selena and Cordelia resembled one another. Selena still believes that Caeldori resembles her more, both in appearance and in personality. Honored to resemble such a great warrior, Caeldori vows to work harder to make her mother and grandmother proud. Selena ends by vowing not to die on her or abandon her, but Caeldori does not understand the significance behind this last comment. Personality Caeldori is gifted with both intelligence and beauty, and strives to constantly better herself. She feels the pressure of her father's fame and diligently hones her skills in hopes of one day becoming perfect like him. She bonds well with her mother, stating that she has no natural talent like Subaki. Instead she states that her mother's hardworking nature inspires her to become a better person herself. She easily falls in love more than the other members of the army. In her supports, she is known to be an avid reader, and she also requests that Corrin be her mentor after having heard Subaki speak highly of them. In her supports with the female Corrin, it is revealed that she is a very talented writer so much so it brings the female Corrin to tears of joy calling it the most beautiful thing she ever read. Caeldori is shown is her supports to be snippy with characters such as Asugi who skip out on chores or shirk their duties. In-Game Base Stats (Before Inheritance) Lance - C |Item= Iron Naginata }} As an Enemy Xenologue 16 - II: Realms Collide |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Growth Rates These are Caeldori's default growth rates. To get the actual growth rates, use the following formula: (Mother's growth rates + Caeldori's growth rates) ÷ 2 + Class growth rates. |55% |35% |15% |40% |40% |45% |35% |20% |} Max Stat Modifiers Supports Romantic Supports * Corrin (Male) * Kana (Male) (Can also be her brother) * Shigure (Can also be her brother) * Shiro * Kiragi * Asugi * Hisame * Dwyer * Siegbert (Revelation only) * Ignatius (Revelation only) Other Supports * Subaki * Caeldori's Mother * The Corrin (Female) (Can also be her mother) * Mitama * Rhajat * Sophie * Nina (Revelation only) * Kana (Female) - If Caeldori is her mother. Class Sets Standard Sets |} Parental Inheritance Sets ; Inheritance from Father |} ; Inheritance from Mother |-|All Routes= |} |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} Friendship Sets |-|All Routes= |} |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} Partner Sets |-|All Routes= |} |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} Quotes Refer to Caeldori/Quotes. Possible Endings ; Caeldori - Perfect Angel : Caeldori joined Hoshido's army. Her natural abilities shined there, and she quickly gained the trust of her comrades. But her habit of staring wistfully at the object of her affection never changed. ; Caeldori and Corrin (Birthright) : Corrin was hailed as a hero, working alongside his spouse to spread peace worldwide. Caeldori helped by resolving many disputes with her natural talents and was adored by all. ; Caeldori and Corrin (Revelation) : The two spent the rest of their lives together, Corrin ruling as a wise King of Valla. Caeldori helped by resolving many disputes with her natural talents and was adored by all. ; Caeldori and Asugi : Asugi stopped appearing in official records, but the Saizo name was passed down at least 100 times. Caeldori helped by resolving many disputes with her natural talents and was adored by all. ; Caeldori and Dwyer : Dwyer continued to serve as a butler and was highly in demand for his tea-extraction techniques. Caeldori helped by resolving many disputes with her natural talents and was adored by all. ; Caeldori and Hisame : Hisame put down the sword and picked up a pen, becoming one of the world's foremost scholars. Caeldori helped by resolving many disputes with her natural talents and was adored by all. ; Caeldori and Ignatius : Ignatius was assigned to Nohr's heavy cavalry and instituted many lifesaving safety precautions. Caeldori helped by resolving many disputes with her natural talents and was adored by all. ; Caeldori and Male Kana : Scholars believe Kana traveled the world doing good. Most stories of dragons were based on his deeds. Caeldori helped by resolving many disputes with her natural talents and was adored by all. ; Caeldori and Kiragi : Kiragi helped his family rebuild the kingdom. Later, he left Hoshido and lived quietly in the mountains. Caeldori helped by resolving many disputes with her natural talents and was adored by all. ; Caeldori and Shigure : After the war, Shigure traveled the land singing to heal hearts. Love songs were only for his beloved. Caeldori helped by resolving many disputes with her natural talents and was adored by all. ; Caeldori and Shiro : Shiro went on a long, solitary journey to learn wisdom. As king, he completed Hoshido's recovery. Caeldori helped by resolving many disputes with her natural talents and was adored by all. ; Caeldori and Siegbert : Siegbert traveled the world to gain experience and later succeeded his father as King of Nohr. Caeldori helped by resolving many disputes with her natural talents and was adored by all. Non-Canon Appearances ''Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Caeldori is illustrated in the trading card game ''Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: Etymology Caeldori is an anagram of Cordelia, the basis of her appearance. Although the name itself doesn't have a particular meaning, the 'Cael' part of her name could come from the Latin word 'caelum', meaning 'sky' or 'heaven', possibly being a reference to her class. Additionally 'dori', an alternative reading for 'tori' (鳥), means bird in Japanese, another possible reference to her class. Matoi (纏) is a flag used in Edo period Japan by firemen to notify people of a fire near or within a building. This is referenced in her support conversations with Shiro, where they talk about fire safety. It is also an anagram of Tiamo, Cordelia's Japanese name. Trivia *Caeldori bears a striking resemblance to Cordelia including appearance, color scheme, personality, and starting class. **She shares Cordelia's Japanese voice actress, Eimi Okada, and her English voice actress, Julie Ann Taylor- who also voices Selena/Severa in both Awakening and Fates as well as Flora in Fates. **Her birthday (July 6) is also one day prior to Cordelia's (July 7). **Both Caeldori's Japanese and International names (Matoi and Caeldori) are anagrams of Cordelia's names (Tiamo and Cordelia). **When Caeldori is recruited, if Selena is her mother, a bonus conversation appears where Selena comments on just how much Caeldori resembles her grandmother (though Cordelia's name is never mentioned) and promises that she will not die on her like Cordelia did in the alternate timeline of Awakening. She also has special dialogue with her in their Parent-Child A-Support. **In Caeldori's A support with Mitama she mentions "Make Him Fall for You in a Fortnight", a book mentioned in Cordelia and Severa's EXP Event Tile quotes in Awakening. **Her trait "Easily falls in love more than the other members of the army" may be a reference to Cordelia's crush on Chrom in Awakening. ***If Caeldori speaks to Chrom in Before Awakening, he mistakes her for Cordelia initially and tells her she is the spitting image of Cordelia, while she finds him charming. This is the only time that Caeldori is directly compared to Cordelia using the latter's name. ***"Conquest" from Awakening's soundtrack plays in Caeldori's Paralogue. *Caeldori was voted the 26th most popular female on Nintendo's official Fates character poll. Gallery Fumi Caeldori1.jpg|Artwork of Caeldori for Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Fumi. Fumi Caeldori2.jpg|Artwork of Caeldori for Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Fumi. File:Caeldori_Cipher_art.jpg|Artwork of Caeldori for Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by HMK84. File:Caeldori_cipher_art_2.jpg|Artwork of Caeldori for Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by HMK84. Caeldori Cipher.png|Caeldori as a Sky Knight in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). Cipher Matoi.jpg|Caeldori as she appears in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) as a Falcon Knight. B10-068HN.png B10-069N.png Matoi confession.jpg|Caeldori's confession scene. Matoi portrait.png|Caeldori's portrait. FEF Matoi Twitter Icon.png|Caeldori's official twitter icon. FEF Matoi My Room Model.png|Caeldori's Private Quarters model. Matoi.png|Possible hair colors for Caeldori Matoi Hair Colors.png|Possible hair colors for Caeldori's portrait. C1.jpg|Caeldori's battle model as a Nohr Princess in Fates C2.jpg|Caeldori's battle model as a Hoshido Noble in Fates Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem Fates characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Female Characters